


Манёвр Френцеля

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тактика, стратегия и ролевые игры; а Хиджиката не отвлекается на мелочи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манёвр Френцеля

— Хиджиката-кун, — вкрадчиво позвал Гинтоки.  
Этот его тон вкупе с хитро поблескивающими глазами не предвещал ничего хорошего. А вкупе с рукой, настойчиво ползущей по направлению к заднице Хиджикаты, — тем более. Кудрявый плут что-то задумал и собирался провести отвлекающий манёвр.  
— Что тебе, — с равнодушным видом отозвался Хиджиката и небрежно стряхнул пепел с сигареты в пепельницу, стоящую рядом с футоном.  
Рука немного отодвинулась, чтобы не соприкоснуться с проплывшим в опасной близости тлеющим концом; Гинтоки обиженно буркнул:  
— Эй, а если бы ты меня обжёг?  
— А, прости, не заметил, — злорадно соврал Хиджиката. — Так что ты там хотел?  
— Да так, — туманно ответил Гинтоки и потянулся, выдерживая тактическую паузу. Выгнул спину, поднял руки над головой, размял шею.  
Он был тот ещё комбинатор, когда дело касалось определённых моментов. Пока Хиджиката наблюдал за тем, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей, покрытой едва видным белым пушком, сигарета успела дотлеть до фильтра и едва не обожгла пальцы уже ему.  
Не отвлекайся, тут же напомнил он себе. Лицо холодное, выдержка железная. А то мало ли что может случиться. В прошлый раз он вот так отвлёкся и потом целую неделю не мог избавиться от ощущения шоколадного крема в самых неподходящих местах — хотя на теле человека вообще нет подходящих мест для шоколадного крема. Так что нет, очередная дурацкая идея, пришедшая Гинтоки в голову, Хиджикату совершенно не интересовала. Вот ни капли.  
Ну, пожалуй, если бы тот сначала согласился на какую-нибудь из идей Хиджикаты, то можно было бы его выслушать. Например…  
Да, в этом и заключалась проблема. Идей было столько, что никак не получалось сконцентрироваться на какой-то одной.  
— Что-то у тебя волосы отросли, — подметил Гинтоки, закончив потягиваться.  
Хиджиката вынырнул из мыслей, хотя это оказалось не так-то легко. Оцепенение, вызванное внутренним конфликтом между мотком красной верёвки для шибари, фуражкой Педоро и новой моделью пижамы с пуговицами в виде майонезных крышек, засасывало, как болото. Хотя тонуть в нём, конечно, было намного приятнее, чем в болоте.  
Хиджиката тряхнул головой, отстраняясь от щекочущих ощущений в нижней части живота, и решил взять быка за рога. В конце концов, от его выходного, первого за последний месяц, осталось меньше половины, а время в эти чертовы выходные дни почему-то текло раза в два быстрее, чем в обычные.  
— Давай ближе к делу, Ёрозуя.  
— О чём ты? — удивился Гинтоки, направив на него чистый, открытый взгляд.  
Хиджиката тоже удивился, хотя и не подал виду. Этот взгляд был тяжёлой артиллерией в деле заговаривания зубов, Гинтоки обычно не применял его так сразу. И, конечно, Хиджикату всё ещё не интересовало, что он там придумал.  
— Это я должен спрашивать, — ответил Хиджиката.  
— Чёлка у тебя теперь не V-образная, — пояснил Гинтоки, — а… U-образная. В общем, странная какая-то чёлка.  
Хиджиката скосил глаза к переносице. И правда, тень от волос в последнее время стала как будто бы гуще. Он уже думал о том, что пора бы подстричься, но работы было много, а свободного времени — мало, и дальше мыслей дело так и не продвинулось. Сого пару раз предлагал свои услуги, но вряд ли кто-то по своей воле согласился бы на стрижку «Безухий ёжик» или «Элвис без головы».  
Поэтому чёлка действительно превратилась в U-образную.  
Хиджиката задумчиво пожевал губами и почувствовал нечто похожее на обиду. Он, значит, сидит тут в небрежно накинутой на плечи юкате, ещё не до конца остывший после второго раунда — или третьего, если считать с прихожей, хотя там всё было слишком сумбурно, — а этот придурок несет какую-то чушь про U-образную челку? Совсем обнаглел. Да и вообще, не ему указывать на недочеты в чужих причёсках. Для начала сделал бы что-нибудь путное из своей.  
Хиджиката уже открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но вдруг понял: что-то тут нечисто. Сначала отвлекающий манёвр, потом тяжёлая артиллерия, а теперь вот U-образная челка. Подозрения тут же зашевелились на краю сознания и принялись показывать Хиджикате непонятные картинки — он силился разглядеть, что это на них было такое блестящее, но пока не получалось.  
Тогда он уточнил:  
— И?  
Гинтоки лёг на живот, подперев руками подбородок, посмотрел на Хиджикату снизу вверх и предложил:  
— Давай поиграем в парикмахерскую.  
— Чего? — не понял Хиджиката.  
— Я буду парикмахером, ты — клиентом, и я тебя подстригу. Совместим полезное с приятным.  
— Совсем сдурел?  
— А что такого? — возмутился Гинтоки. — Я ведь мастер на все руки! И стричь умею, я даже сёгуна стриг однажды!  
— Ну да, конечно, — хохотнул Хиджиката. — Так я тебе и поверил.  
— Я серьёзно, — Гинтоки насупился. — Да и нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы превратить U в V. Чик-чик — и готово. Я, между прочим, лук могу боккеном нашинковать, а тут всего лишь волосы.  
— Что значит «всего лишь»? — вскинулся Хиджиката. — Это мои волосы, придурок! А вдруг ты из зависти сделаешь с ними что-нибудь… что-нибудь!  
— Вот, значит, как ты обо мне думаешь, — вздохнул Гинтоки и отвернулся.  
— Я не думаю, а знаю, — проворчал Хиджиката, ощутив что-то похожее на укол совести. Возможно, с завистью он перегнул палку. Гинтоки всегда так болезненно реагировал на критику своих волос — это было смешно, но Хиджиката не ставил целью задеть его по-настоящему. Ну, обычно.  
Он покосился на Гинтоки — тот выражал грусть и разочарование всем своим видом: затылком, спиной, даже задницей, прикрытой тонким одеялом. Одеяло, к слову, казалось тут совершенно лишним.  
Так, стоп, лицо холодное, выдержка железная.  
— Нет, никаких парикмахерских, — твердо сказал Хиджиката.  
Выдержка, впрочем, трещала, как шлюзы тонущего корабля. Гинтоки, будто почувствовав это, снова повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Сам подумай, — протянул он и погладил Хиджикату по колену. От его ладони по коже прокатилась волна мурашек, пританцовывающих твист на нервных окончаниях. — Я, ты, ножницы, твои волосы. Ты доверишь мне самое дорогое. Мы перейдём на совершенно новый уровень близости.  
— Самое дорогое? — фыркнул Хиджиката. — Не все такие подвинутые на этой теме, как ты.  
— Тогда тем более.  
Ладонь поползла выше, а к колену вместо неё прикоснулись губы.  
Вот же хитрый пройдоха.  
Игра Гинтоки была прозрачна, но Хиджикате резко стало всё равно. Мурашки выплясывали на его нервных окончаниях какие-то безумные первобытные танцы, напрочь забыв про твист. Непонятные картинки, крутившиеся в мозгу, вдруг набрали цвета и чёткости.  
Хиджиката наконец разглядел на них Гинтоки — с ножницами в руке, в парикмахерском фартуке на голое тело, — и выдохнул:  
— Чёрт, да-а-а.  
Эта воображаемая картинка была почти как пижама с пуговицами в виде майонезных крышек. А вкупе с невоображаемой ладонью Гинтоки, достигшей важнейшего стратегического пункта, — даже и не почти.

После третьего (или четвёртого, если считать с прихожей) раунда они перешли в гостиную. Гинтоки приглашающе кивнул на диван и произнёс:  
— Ну что, начнём, Хиджиката-кун.  
Хиджиката сел, окинул его оценивающим взглядом и покачал головой.  
— Не понял, — на лице Гинтоки отразилась смесь озадаченности и обиды. — Это ещё почему?  
Всё-таки он был такой непонятливый.  
— Фартук надень, — бросил Хиджиката, раздражённо дёрнув бровью.  
— Ах да, точно, — Гинтоки хлопнул себя по лбу, ушёл на кухню и вернулся уже в фартуке, на ходу завязывая бант за спиной.  
Фартук был не парикмахерский — совершенно обычный передник для готовки, Хиджиката его уже видел, правда, не в таких обстоятельствах, — но на голом теле смотрелся не хуже. Ладно, не совсем на голом: трусы Гинтоки всё же надел. Но Хиджиката на всякий случай почесал кожу над верхней губой, проверяя, не пошла ли кровь из носа. В его возрасте это было бы несолидно.  
Гинтоки тем временем разложил на столе расчёски — одну большую, другую поменьше, третья и вовсе подозрительно напоминала щётку для собак, — двое ножниц и опасную бритву.  
— Зачем столько всего? — с сомнением спросил Хиджиката.  
— Как зачем? — отозвался Гинтоки. — Для антуража, ясное дело.  
Хорошо хоть, кухонный нож и боккен не притащил. Хиджиката хотел произнести какую-нибудь насмешливую фразу, но у Гинтоки был такой увлечённый вид, что стало немного неловко. Поэтому он только прочистил горло и скрестил руки на груди, а Гинтоки выпрямился — розовые рюши всколыхнулись волной — и с важным видом спросил:  
— Итак, клиент-сама, чего изволите?  
Тут Хиджиката уже не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Эй, прекрати, — одёрнул его Гинтоки. — Отвечай, как договаривались.  
— Не могу, — признался Хиджиката и потёр заслезившиеся глаза. — Это какой-то цирк.  
Гинтоки накинул ему на плечи простыню, наклонился, поправил какую-то складочку и спросил:  
— А так?  
Прядь волос едва ощутимо мазнула по щеке, дыхание коснулось шеи щекотным теплом.  
— Может, ну её, эту челку, — пробормотал Хиджиката. Рука шевельнулась: ей явно очень хотелось потрогать бедро Гинтоки, прикрытое розовым подолом.  
Бедро действительно выглядело притягательно, да что там — по силе притяжения оно бы наверняка не проиграло и гравитационному полю Земли. Так что руку можно было понять, и Хиджиката не стал её удерживать — зато Гинтоки стал; мягко перехватил за предплечье и самодовольно сказал:  
— Вот видишь. Не беспокойся, Хиджиката-кун, я быстро управлюсь, и ты снова станешь красавчиком, сразу плюс сто к харизме. И вот тогда…  
Он говорил и большим пальцем выписывал на запястье Хиджикаты круги, которые расходились по коже электрическими разрядами, похожими на мелкую водяную пыль.  
— Я и так красавчик, — буркнул Хиджиката и всё-таки тронул его бедро другой рукой, провёл вниз, задержал ладонь на ямке под коленом и только потом убрал. Откинулся на спинку дивана и добавил: — Давай, стриги уже.  
— Ага, — кивнул Гинтоки и взял со стола ножницы. — Глаза закрой, а то волосы попадут.  
— Не командуй, — машинально проронил Хиджиката, прищурился, когда сталь послала солнечный блик прямо в лицо. Гинтоки заметил это, опустил ножницы и пообещал:  
— Я осторожно.  
Протянув свободную руку, он дотронулся до волос Хиджикаты, перебрал чёлку самыми кончиками пальцев. Взгляд у него стал какой-то странный — глубокий, и тягучий, и немного задумчивый.  
Совершенно новый уровень близости? А в этом что-то есть, решил Хиджиката, хмыкнул и закрыл глаза.  
Ощущение тепла, исходящего от тела Гинтоки, сразу стало явственнее, обволокло, как мягкая махровая ткань. Потом скрипнул пол — Гинтоки сделал шаг в сторону; что-то с шорохом скользнуло по столешнице — Гинтоки взял расчёску; подол фартука невесомо коснулся ноги — Гинтоки снова повернулся к Хиджикате. Предупредил слегка охрипшим голосом:  
— Начинаю.  
Хиджиката сглотнул и поёрзал, но не от того, что к лицу приближались ножницы, а от этой дурацкой хрипотцы. С закрытыми глазами оттенки в интонациях тоже казались отчётливее — какого чёрта Гинтоки говорил так, будто собирался не стричь ему волосы, а трахаться? Да ещё как-нибудь по-особенному, попробовать то, что они пока ни разу не пробовали.  
…Хотя, наверное, между сексом и тем, что они сейчас делали, действительно было определённое сходство.  
Когда Гинтоки отделил прядь его волос и провёл по ней расчёской, Хиджикате пришлось сжать челюсти, чтобы случайно не издать какой-нибудь подозрительный звук. Он не видел, что делает Гинтоки — только чувствовал, и под волосами растекался пощипывающий холодок, как от мятного шампуня. Потом едва слышно щёлкнули ножницы, и это было как если бы струйка ментоловой пены потекла по спине вдоль позвоночника.  
Хиджиката повёл плечами, скрадывая дрожь. Гинтоки взял другую прядь, снова щёлкнул ножницами и довольно сказал:  
— Отлично, теперь твоя чёлка U-образная всего лишь наполовину.  
— Давай быстрее, — отозвался Хиджиката и нетерпеливо постучал ногой по полу.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, иногда неплохо и растянуть прелюдию, — хмыкнул Гинтоки и вдруг наклонился, коснулся губами уха, выдохнул.  
Хиджиката ощутил его улыбку и за ней прилив крови — правда, почему-то не к уху, а гораздо ниже, — грязно выругался.  
— Фу, зачем ты берёшь в рот такие плохие слова, — засмеялся Гинтоки и ухватил следующую прядь.  
Хиджиката мог бы открыть глаза или хотя бы слегка приподнять ресницы, посмотреть, какое у него сейчас выражение лица, но не стал. Вместо этого он принялся вспоминать, что вначале — казалось, в другой жизни, — предпочитал держать под контролем чуть ли не каждую пылинку, попадавшую в радиус пары десятков метров от места, где они с Гинтоки оставались вдвоём. Такое поведение было естественно, и Гинтоки не задавал лишних вопросов. Зато он проводил отвлекающие манёвры, на редкость неуклюжие, и нарочито дулся, когда Хиджиката их высмеивал.  
А вестись на манёвры, которые видишь насквозь, оказалось даже забавно.  
Постепенно пылинки отступали на задний план, и в какой-то момент Хиджиката окончательно на них плюнул. Гинтоки, конечно, заметил перемену, но манёвры все равно остались — впрочем, Хиджикату это вполне устраивало. Пожалуй, можно было бы даже сказать, что это ему нравится. Не вслух, конечно, но…  
— Упс, — произнёс Гинтоки, нарушая ход его мыслей.  
— Упс? — непонимающе переспросил Хиджиката и открыл глаза.  
Комната показалась слишком светлой, так что пришлось прищуриться. Он не сразу осознал, в чём дело, огляделся и наконец сообразил: тень от чёлки.  
Её, этой тени, почти не было.  
— Хиджиката-кун, — проникновенно сказал Гинтоки, делая шаг назад, — ты не беспокойся, думаю, через пару недель всё станет как раньше. А вообще, знаешь, совсем незаметно. Как будто так и должно быть. Тебе идёт.  
Хиджиката пару секунд осмысливал произошедшее, а потом медленно кивнул:  
— Вот, значит, как.  
— Я рад, что ты не сердишься, — Гинтоки сделал ещё один шаг назад. — Ты ведь не сердишься, а?  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката вскочил и схватил со стола ножницы.

• • •

— Знаешь, где мы сейчас? — спросил Гинтоки некоторое время спустя.  
— В жопе, — ответил Хиджиката.  
— Именно, — убитым тоном подтвердил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката поднял руку и потрогал остатки чёлки — короткие волосы топорщились и кололи ладонь, — потом посмотрел на чёрные и белые пряди волос, рассыпанные по дивану, столу и полу.  
Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас заглянул в комнату, то мог бы решить, что здесь постригли панду. Если бы он был более внимательным, то заключил бы, что здесь постригли чёрную бельгийскую овчарку и белого пуделя. Но ни в коем случае не подумал бы, что два взрослых мужика захотели поиграть в парикмахерскую, повздорили в процессе и обкорнали друг другу волосы чуть ли не подчистую. Никому бы и в голову не пришёл такой абсурд.  
Гинтоки бросил на него косой взгляд, поморщился, как от зубной боли, и пробубнил:  
— Ну, можно парик поносить, пока не отрастет.  
— Но до магазина тоже надо как-то дойти, — напомнил Хиджиката.  
— Можно ещё побриться наголо, — сказал Гинтоки, помолчав. — Скажем, что мы фанаты Ванпанчмена. Или Вина Дизеля.  
— Или Брюса Уиллиса, — добавил Хиджиката, моргнул и заорал: — Да нифига! «Крепкий орешек», конечно, ничего, но я, может, не хочу быть как Брюс Уиллис! Мастер на все руки? Ха! Да все эти твои руки растут из жопы!  
— А что я, что я?! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Сам виноват! Без конца твердил — давай быстрее, давай быстрее! Ты хоть представляешь, как это мешает?  
— Криворуким всё мешает, — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки вдохнул, собираясь выдать ответную гневную тираду, но почему-то не выдал — отвернулся и негромко проворчал:  
— Я не специально. А то опять заведёшь разговор про зависть и прочую хрень.  
— Да знаю я, что не специально, — буркнул Хиджиката, уставившись на его ухо.  
Обычно прикрытое волосами, сейчас оно казалось неприлично голым. Да вдобавок эта светлая кожа, просвечивающая сквозь обкромсанные волосы — Гинтоки выглядел чудовищно глупо, глупее некуда, но…  
— Так парики или Ванпанчмен? — снова начал Гинтоки, всё ещё глядя в сторону. — Ну и это… Извини. Я…  
— Заткнись, — перебил его Хиджиката.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Гинтоки и осторожно повернулся. — Так и быть, можешь мне врезать, а то мало ли, вдруг лопнешь от злости. Но только один раз, понял?  
— Заткнись, — повторил Хиджиката и потянул ленту фартука, развязывая бант. — Это всё потом.  
Дело-то было совсем не в том, как Гинтоки выглядел. А время в выходные дни почему-то течёт раза в два быстрее, чем в обычные.  
Не стоило терять его зря.


End file.
